HT Guest Stars of Comic Land
During the Time in Comic Land and Quest for the Four Great Lands, Tapio and his friends met many Matoran. (These Matoran don't have their own articles, because only they know their own story.) But below is some information about them. Wind Rider/Lemoru Lemoru (originally Wind Rider) is a Le-Matoran. In Metru Nui days, he was the first one to jump illegally into a chute. Years later he moved to Comic Land and threw all the Le-Matoran who were in the same boat with him, out. Once there, he started comics. At one point, he met Tapio. They became best friends. They had adventures together. Wind Rider got dragged into the Quest for the Four Great Lands too. He was with King Bio and Potato Guy first but got teleported to Firehead's custody by Ziggo and Morphy. He escaped with a Bz-Guard and Kohena. The trio forced Firehead on top of the building where they were, and they met up with Dvd and Aino, who had stolen one of Grandeg's Airships. Together they flew to Comic Land and took part in the great war of Comic Land. After that, Wind Rider got into a group with Kohena, Ak and Pakri, they had to go to Firehead's fortress again. There, Wind Rider fought Zigoo, Morphy and Firehead with the others. After that, the group went to Grnadeg and met up with some other Matoran. They got captured there. The group was freed later and Wind Rider took part in some big adventures. Potato Guy: Toa HYbrid of Potatoes Potato Guy first appeared as a guest star in Toatapio Nuva's Comics. Later he took part in Quest for the Four Great Lands. Potato Guy had the power of potatoes which came useful in the adventure. King Bio King Bio first appeared in Toatapio Nuva's Comics, Guest starring King Bio. He was later in the Quest for the Four Great Lands after rescuing Wind Rider and Potato Guy from Morphy. King Bio fought in great battles and eventually saw how the lands were saved. King Bio can transform into a Matoran, Toa or Turaga whenever he wishes. He has unknown elemental powers. Vahkoro 's mask]] Tapio got to know Vahkoro when he went to Vahkoros Comics to guest star. Vahkoro moved out of Comic Land, on Sana Nui. He came back to sunbathe on the desert in the middle of Comic Land. There he and Turaga Matthew met and later found Tapio, Zuxan and Ura on the desert, thirsty. Vahkoro joined them in their Quest for the Four Great Lands. His most notable possesion was when he knocked off Bruhodag's mask on Gruissiono. Kohena A guy with a lightsaber and pie powers. More Coming Soon Turaga Matthew Turaga Matthew was a Turaga selling water in the Skaroon desert of Comic Land. When Tapio, Ura and Zuxan came to the desert in search for the stone of Comic Land, Matthew sold them water and brought them to Vahkoro. After hearing the legend of the Four Great Lands, Turaga Mathew and Vahkoror decided to join them in their quest. First they went to Musterdia to recover the stone there. They were attacked by Grandeg's Robots, but won the battle and took the stone. On their way they were attacked by an army of robots. The battle was won but it took a long time. After the battle, Turaga Matthew went with Tapio and Zuxan on Gruissiono to find the stone there. They found the Matoran of Gruissiono and freed them from the Prison Cave. Those Matoran then helped in completing the quest. After the quest, Turaga Matthew's actions are unknown. Category:HT Adventures Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Turaga